Midnight
by i-dream-thestorm
Summary: He would come… At the stroke of midnight,on a night of no stars, the moon would hide her face, everything would be cloaked in darkness. At the stroke of midnight, he would come, he would come and… …kiss her…


Midnight

Midnight

by: the future-lord-of-all-things-shiny

…WAHEY!! I'M NOW THE LORD OF ALL THINGS SHIYENY!!

I wrote this fic before I became an official member of the Fanfic community

_He would come… At the stroke of midnight, _

_on a night of no stars, the moon would hide her face,_

_everything would be cloaked in darkness. _

_At the stroke of midnight, he would come, _

_he would come and…_

…_kiss her….._

A.N: OH COME ON! Doesn't anyone want a decent zutara fic that's a total forbidden love thing? Another thing… I'm not gonna tell you who the characters are an ahm not gonna give names, yur jus gonna have ta figure it out yerself. NYAH!! it's so obvious! I also tried to make this story as ambiguous as possible with as many subtle hints to still make it a ummm ummm '_certain ship_' wink wink nudge nudge Just to let you know, no stars can also mean an either cloudless night or that the night is so dark that even the light of the stars can't brighten the earth. A night of no moon means a new moon, the moon hasn't been killed yet or again. Yue's still up there, she's just shy sometimes. DON'T MAKE HER USE HER MOON POWERS ON JOO!!

So without any further adooooo I give you

NO WAIT...I fergots the disclamer

I am lord of all things SHINEH. not avatar... ALL THINGS SHINEY. not avatar. I repeat, SHYENIE. The kingdom of avatarverse lies in another domain.

SHINEYNESS. NOT AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER.

that is all.

* * *

MIDNIGHT

The first night he came, even the crickets were silent. The night promised a long and deep sleep. Sleep though, was not an option for a certain two mortally sworn enemies. There was silence in the clearing where a bender sat, meditating in the near darkness, her mind in a serene state. Suddenly, cat-like he dropped from a tree, startling her, shocking her into a fierce battle facade. She whipped him to a tree an elemental dagger at his throat. He didn't respond. She jumped back as if burned. "No, no …. You're,"

His eyes show no emotion burning coals in a bed of impassiveness. Wait, was that a glimmer of? No it couldn't be. He rose, she leaped to match his stance. Defensive, she glares, apprehension eminent in her weak knees. She cries out angrily, demanding his presence. He doesn't reply. She seems desperate now. "Tell me!" no response. Confusion clouds her eyes, the last time she had faced him he was on the verge of destroying the GAang, ready to destroy anything that was in his path. "You're not welcome here… I'll have to force you to leave!" her voice wavers in a sob. Why? Why was he here? Why now?

"Why!? Why here?" she shakes her head furiously as if trying to clear away a terrible dream. Falling to her knees, she shakes her head back and forth slowly, tears starting to flow down her troubled face. She senses him walk toward her, but does nothing to resist him. She knows there is nothing she can do now, in her helpless state. Racked with steadily growing sobs, her body quakes with violent tremors. Three and a half years of training, fleeing, chasing, and pent-up frustrations come spilling out from he soul. Defenseless now, she drops the dagger she had formed into a puddle that seeped into the ground. Wrapping her arms around herself, she curled into a miserable ball.

He made as to extend an arm to her, but she immediately leaped back up as if stung, her tears angry now. Snarling defiance, furious at herself for breaking down in such a manner. All those years of training and preparing, and this was how she responded?

"I won't…I won't! I'm not weak!" her mind is in turmoil, emotions flood her conscience as she fights against instinct. To fight in her present state was almost impossible. Distraught and in pain, her heart cried out in sorrow and anger.

He still didn't respond. Damn him! This made no sense! He wasn't attacking, there were no advances, nothing. Why was it so hard for _her_ to advance? In battle, one must never show emotions or ever shed a tear, why was this happening to her? Stalking towards her, his aura flared ominously. Closer, closer he came his presence almost suffocating. Only a hairs-breadth away now, he enveloped her in his arms, pressing her close to him.

"Don't," he murmurs into her hair.

A fresh wave of tears break loose as she presses his face into his chest. Desperate hands clutch at his back as her sobs are muffled coming stronger ten-fold. Her wails are not wild and uncontrollable, but heart-wrenching and soul-shattering. For ages the two stand there, time as still and silent as the air around them. Finally her sobs quiet to a gentle rivulet of tears. A deep shudder shakes her whole body and a sniffle wrinkles her nose.

He doesn't release her. She doesn't lessen her grip.

Gathering all of the courage she can muster, she wrenches her eyes up to meet his, glowering with a feeling she just can't decipher. She starts to become fearful as she squirms underneath his smoldering glare, stops, opens her mouth as if to say something. He bottom lip trembles slightly, precariously. Suddenly, her eyes, once clouded with grief and confusion, widen with shock as she feels him press his lips gently to her trembling ones.

Gently, he teases, tenderly. Who knew the great prince could be so gentle? He pulled away an inch or two, to see her reaction. Her eyes before, in hapless turmoil, hold a spark of curiosity, wondering why he had left. Hands left from desperately clutching his back to fist in the front of his shirt. Her lips tremble into a pout, disappointed that he wouldn't comply to her silent plea, that she was emitting from eyes as clear as pools, deepened by the night. He descends again, worried that she might become upset.

She presses herself closer to him (if even possible) slowly responding to his ministrations, cautiously though, her consciousness still in turmoil her head still in shock. Fighting the warm hazy feeling that threatened to cloud her mind, she murmurs softly,

"What are you doing?"

EHND CHAPPIE ONE.

sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo whadya think??

…

…

…

GAH!! STUPID WRITER'S BLOCK!!

It's only the first chapter, and it's meant to be multi-chaptered. For some reason I can't bring myself to write more. I'd written this chapter while ignoring my algebra teacher... i pay attention... SORTA...

.

The leading lady's a little too over-emotional in this fic for my tastes though...

meh, I'll just edit out the gushyness later

please reveiw….please?


End file.
